El demonio que aprendió de la sacerdotisa
by My Green Dreams
Summary: Tal vez lo mejor era que partiera, que hiciera una nueva vida, con nuevas metas y sueños. Olvidara a Inuyasha y todo lo que éste le hacía sentir.  "Nunca digas nunca" Claro, pues el destino te puede llevar a nuevos caminos. Prólogo: "Despedida" SesshxKag
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_**Prólogo **_

_**"Despedida"**_

* * *

El viaje tan agotador, por fin había llegado a su fin. Naraku estaba muerto, la Perla tan deseada por muchos había desaparecido al Kagome pedir el deseo correcto. Sin embargo no todo era tan perfecto como se pensaba que sería luego de derrotar a Naraku.

Sango y Miroku por fin lograron formar una vida juntos, y ya eran padres de dos hermosas gemelas. Shippo iba y venía a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, él luchaba por lograr ser algún día un gran demonio y proteger a sus seres queridos. Y Kirara se encontraba con Kohaku, quien entrenaba para ser el mejor exterminador de demonios.

Sin embargo aún había cosas por solucionar…

**_¡Te protegeré por siempre!_**

Esas fueron las palabras que sellaron el destino de Kikyo e Inuyasha. La sacerdotisa por fin era una mujer común que podría vivir junto a su amado de por vida, y éste la acompañaría por siempre sin pensárselo dos veces. Y aunque nada estaba decido entre ambos, ellos habían olvidado a un importante factor en la ecuación, a una azabache muchacha que comenzaba a ver la vida con tristeza.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea que vuelva a mi mundo – Comentó a Sango que tenía en sus brazos a dos gemelas.

-Kagome, pero las cosas aún no se han aclarado con Inuyasha – La azabache sacerdotisa estaba sentada frente al fuego dentro de la cabaña de Sango y Miroku. En cierta parte de su corazón, envidiaba a esos dos, ella deseaba lo mismo. Esperar a su esposo en casa, cuidando a los niños, y al llegar su amado, darle la bienvenida con un tierno abrazo y un profundo beso en los labios…pero que lejano se veía todo eso a sus ojos.

-Amiga, honestamente, ¿Crees que me elegiría a mí en vez de a su amada Kikyo? –

-Yo… - La mujer miró los ojos húmedos de la sacerdotisa, y no pudo mentirle – No, lo siento –

-Pero no quiero volver a mi mundo…quiero seguir aquí, en esta tierra tan natural, quiero ayudar a las personas, quiero ser una gran sacerdotisa. Esas son cosas que en mi época no existen, allá todo es artificial, todo es dinero…además de que he perdido tanto mis estudios, que retomarlos significaría una total pérdida de tiempo – Por su cabeza pasaban tantas opciones, y cada una se quedaba obsoleta a la oportunidad de quedarse en la era feudal.

-¿Y tu familia? –

- Sé que mi madre se pondrá triste, pero no significa que nunca más los veré…se que ella me comprenderá, siempre lo ha hecho - Sonrió al recordar la perfección de su madre.

- Entonces creo que es hora de que partas ¿O no? – Sango sonrió puramente a su amiga, ésta a la vez la observaba confundida.

-¿Partir? –

-Si quieres ser la mejor, no te puedes quedar aquí encerrada marchitándote mientras esperas la decisión de Inuyasha –

Kagome sonrió ante el apoyo de su amiga, ella tenía razón. Debía ir y recorrer ese mundo lleno de sorpresas, convertirse en la mejor, no para demostrarle a Inuyasha que es la mejor, sino por ella misma…

* * *

Al amanecer tomó sus cosas y viajó a su mundo sin decirle a nadie, excepto a Sango.

-¿Y la señorita Kagome? – Preguntó Miroku al ver que la muchacha no estaba allí jugando con las gemelas como todas las mañanas.

-Ella…digamos que decidió su futuro – El monje la observó pensativo y luego comprendió. Dio una sonrisa y se lanzó sobre su mujer para darle su "cariño matutino".

* * *

-¡Mamá, estoy en casa! –

-¡Hija! – Respondió su madre que corría a la entrada de la casa a ver a su hija.

Luego de pasar el día juntas, Kagome les explicó sus nuevos planes de vida, de sus nuevos sueños y de su decisión.

-Sé que serás la mejor, y que esto significa dejar de verte, pero sé que no es, esto no es perderte mi Kagome, porque sé que estarás siempre en mi corazón y yo en el tuyo – Su madre comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras acariciaba las mejillas de su hija.

-Mamá… -

-Ve, sé la mejor –

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo, probablemente el último en muchísimo tiempo más…y así es como Kagome se despidió oficialmente de su mundo, o bueno…su antiguo mundo. Porque ahora su vida estaba en la era feudal.

* * *

Luego de la cena se dirigió al baño para darse un relajante baño, seguramente lo extrañará. Estuvo por más de una hora relajándose entre esas aromáticas velas y pétalos de rosas.

Salió finalmente del agua, se colocó una bata y al entrar a su habitación se encontró con la visita más inesperada de su vida…

-Inuyasha – El aludido que estaba sentado en la ventana con la vista fija al horizonte se dio media vuelta y vio a la sacerdotisa con una toalla lila en la cabeza y una bata que la cubría hasta las rodillas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el ambarino con sus ojos dorados más profundos que nunca.

-¿Qué? ¿No debería ser yo la que pregunta que haces aquí? – Dijo confundida mientas quitaba la toalla de su cabello y la dejaba sobre la cama. El ambarino pudo percibir el aroma de la muchacha por toda la habitación.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí – Expresó con furia. ¿Qué le sucedía? Se preguntó la muchacha.

-Inuyasha, este es mi mundo, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí – Kagome se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Según lo que me comentó Miroku, no volverás aquí…- Hizo una pausa - …y tampoco a la aldea de la anciana Kaede –

Demonios… ¿Por qué Miroku era tan irremediablemente chismoso?

-¿Y eso desde cuando es de tu incumbencia? – Kagome comenzaba a enfadarse.

-¡Desde siempre! – Inuyasha de un salto estaba parado frente a la chocolatada chica.

-No grites, está mi madre, mi abuelo y Sota – Habló con calma ante la furia den hanyou.

-No están, me vieron al llegar y me dijeron que te avisara que se iban a ver una obra de teatro o algo por estilo – Dio un típico bufido y se relajó un poco.

-Vaya…bueno, pero tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Interrogó con extremada sequedad.

-¿Por qué te irás? – El rostro del ambarino adquiría una tristeza que Kagome no supo comprender.

-Tú deberías saber la respuesta – Dijo cabizbaja.

-¡No quiero que te alejes! – La azabache enseguida miró a Inuyasha que hablaba con honestidad.

-¡No seas ridículo! – Exclamó poniéndose de pie - ¡Tú tienes a Kikyo, no tienes el derecho a decirme algo así! –

-Yo no estoy con Kikyo – Habló avergonzado y ruborizado.

-¡Por favor no me vengas con mentiras! –

-Entre ella y yo no se ha definido nada –

-Entre tú y yo ¡TAMPOCO! – Gritó Lo último mientras traviesas lágrimas salían de sus mejillas.

-Kagome yo…-

-Dime que me amas a mí y me quedo…sólo dime que te quedarás conmigo y estaré por siempre a tu lado Inuyasha – Las lágrimas salían sin consuelo de sus ojos, ante eso Inuyasha no supo que decir - ¡Responde!...te lo suplico – Lo último fue un susurro que el mitad demonio pudo percibir.

-Yo…- Inuyasha no logró sacar las palabras de su boca, no sabía que responder, y además, al sacerdotisa estaba tan cerca de él, que le hacía perder el sentido.

Kagome sin embargo sabía cual era la respuesta…pero no quería escucharla. En esos momentos sólo deseaba perderse con Inuyasha junto a ella. Lo quería a su lado, quería que fuera de ella y ella pertenecerle por la eternidad.

-No… - Dijo suavemente – No quiero saberlo – Inuyasha sintió un extraño cambio en el aroma de la chica, aroma que le atraía demasiado.

Kagome se quitó la bata dejando su suave cuerpo al desnudo y a la vista del semi-demonio, no se sonrojó, sino que le gustaba ser observaba por él, y sólo por él. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Inuyasha y se hundió en sus labios con un tierno beso. Tal y cómo siempre ella lo había soñado.

Inuyasha no pudo contenerse ante la enorme excitación que Kagome le hacía sentir, tenerla así frente a él, despertaba hasta los instintos más salvajes en su interior.

De un solo movimiento tomó a la muchacha entre sus brazos mientras la observaba con fiereza y la dejó sobre la cama, mientras el se quitaba con rapidez toda su característica vestimenta roja. Abrió las piernas de la joven bruscamente y el aroma femenino de la joven combinado con el aroma de los pétalos de flores hizo que Inuyasha perdiera lo último que quedaba de cordura en su mente.

La sacerdotisa ante la brusquedad de Inuyasha no se quejó, por el contrario, sólo se excitaba más y más, deseando al ambarino más que nunca. Comenzó a tocarse los senos y a gemir con cada vez más rapidez y profundidad. El ambarino por su parte, ya desnudo se lanzó sobre la muchacha y la besó apasionadamente, mientras su erecto miembro rozaba la intimidad de la chica, ambos ante el contacto gemían fuertemente.

Las caricias se hacían cada vez más y más exquisitas para los dos. Ambos deseaban lo mismo.

-I-Inuyasha… - El aludido respondió con un gruñido mientras introducía su mano izquierda dentro de la chica y con la otra acariciaba sus senos. – Ade-adentr-o…te quiero…a-a-dentro – Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces y con su miembro penetró a Kagome suavemente, pues sabía que la muchacha estaba en su máxima pureza…al meditar aquello no supo si seguir moviéndose, ante eso la muchacha abrió sus ojos que estaban sumidos en la excitación y miró al ambarino…éste le pregunto con sus ojos si seguir o no…pero supo la respuesta enseguida.

De esta forma en vaivén de sus cuerpos se hizo más y más intenso. Inuyasha comenzó a moverse con más fuerza, mientras Kagome gemía con cada vez más volumen.

El climax llegaría de un momento a otro y Kagome sabía lo que venía…

-No…No te va-yas d-d-den-tro – Logró decir entre gemidos y el ambarino comprendió. Sabía que podría pasar si acababa dentro de la chica.

Y en cuestión de minutos el exquisito climax llegó e Inuyasha antes de soltar aquel líquido salió del interior de la chica que soltó un último grito de placer.

* * *

El ambarino luego de limpiar lo que de él había salido volvió a la habitación de la chica, y al entrar, su fino olfato percibió el delicioso aroma de la mezcla de los dos. Y enseguida a la vio ahí, acurrucada tapada con una sábana y abrazando una de sus almohadas. El muchacho se vistió con sus pantalones y se recostó junto a la chica.

-Yo… -No sabía que decir en un momento como ese, así que sólo tomó a la muchacha y la acurrucó en su pecho.

-Inuyasha… - No pudo seguir hablando pues las lágrimas la vencieron. Aroma salado que no pasó desapercibido para el mitad demonio.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó con suavidad.

-¿Lo comprendes? ¿Entiendes por qué no dejé que acabarás dentro de mí? – Inuyasha sólo la observó – Comprenderás que estaba la posibilidad de quedar embarazada…y debes saber que eso para mí no sería un problema, yo sería la mujer más feliz del mundo si pudiera formar una familia contigo. Pero sé que a pesar de lo que acaba de pasar, elegirás a Kikyo…y yo no me arriesgaría a quedar embarazada y ser madre soltera mientras tú te vas por ahí con otra mujer –

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? –

-Porque te amo, y aunque suene estúpido no quería irme sin dejar una marca mía en ti y que tú dejarás la tuya en mí – Habló tranquilamente mientras Inuyasha continuaba abrazándola.

-No te vayas –

-Sabes que te quedarás con Kikyo y que yo me iré. Así que déjame disfrutar esta noche junto a ti – Dijo mientras profundizaba el abrazo con su amado y se dormía en pecho luego de tener aquella danza de enamorados, la primera y tal vez la última en su vida.

Era Inuyasha o nadie más en su vida…sabía que nunca más estaría con un hombre.

Pero he ahí el dicho _"Nunca digas Nunca…"_

* * *

Al amanecer Inuyasha ya no estaba junto a ella, sabía que aquella noche había sido la despedida entre ambos.

Así es como la vida sigue y ella tenía un nuevo camino que emprender. Así que tomó sus cosas. Que no eran muchas ya que en aquel camino por el que iría no necesitaría más que sus flechas su arco y bueno, lo que una sacerdotisa requería.

* * *

**_Hola! Soy Hika-Chan!_**

**_ Bien, este es el prólogo de mi historia "El demonio que aprendió de la sacerdotisa"...algo extenso el título :/_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Muchos saludos y gracias por leer :D_**


	2. I

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

_**Capitulo I: Sanando Heridas**_

Al llegar a la época feudal no se despidió de los aldeanos, ni de Kaede, ni de nadie. Sango sabía que pasaría con Kagome y ella era la única que le interesaba que supiera.

La azabache tenía claro que si se despedía podía vacilar en su determinación. Así que comenzó su viaje rumbo a ser la mejor…

Pero… ¿Dónde iría primero?

Sacudió su cabeza y se dijo a sí misma que sólo andaría de aldea en aldea, el destino sabría hacia dónde dirigir su camino.

Y de esta forma llegó a la primera aldea, se veía pacífica y así lo era. Por su mente cruzó la idea que desde que la Perla desapareció, ya los demonios vivían en paz y entonces de que le servía ir de aldea en aldea si nada tendría que hacer.

-No Kagome…no pierdas tu objetivo – Se dijo a si misma cuando de pronto un grito capto su atención.

-¡Ayuda! – Escuchó la voz de un hombre que solicitaba socorro en una de las cabañas.

La sacerdotisa corrió y entró en el lugar, y se encontró con un desesperado hombre y una mujer recostada y gritando por fuertes contracciones. Kagome enseguida reaccionó y socorrió a la mujer.

Luego de una hora de trabajo, la aldeana había logrado dar a luz a un saludable niño. Ambos agradecidos por los hazañas de la sacerdotisa le ofrecieron alojamiento, cosa que Kagome negó y agradeció, pues tenía mucho que recorrer.

-Miko-sama, muchas gracias, no sabría que hubiese pasado si usted no estuviera aquí – El hombre hizo una leve reverencia y Kagome se dio media vuelta para partir.

"_Ser una gran sacerdotisa no es sólo combatir monstruos"_, dijo para sí misma mientras se alejaba de la aldea feliz de haber traído un niño al mundo.

* * *

De esta forma transcurrieron dos años, dos años en los cuales Kagome era el doble de fuerte y ya era reconocida como una de las más grandes sacerdotisas en aquel mundo.

Dos años en donde había conseguido sacar a un mitad demonio de su mente, más no sabía si completamente de su corazón.

Era de noche y la sacerdotisa ya había encontrado un lugar para acampar. Se disponía a colocar la barrera espiritual para así dormir tranquila, pero algo llamó su atención, otra barrera, pero era una barrera con un aura demoníaca.

Traspasó la barrera con facilidad, mucha facilidad y fue en busca de aquel demonio. Cada vez estaba más cerca, lo sentía, y cuando por fin llegó, se encontró con lo inesperado.

Era una pequeña niña herida que estaba siendo curada por un pequeño demonio.

-¡Rin! – dijo ella reconociéndola enseguida, corrió hacia ella y el pequeño demonio verde enseguida se puso delante de la niña evitando que Kagome se acercara más.

-¡Aléjate mujer! –

-Jaken…déjame ayudar a Rin –

-¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? – dijo confundido sin dejarla de apuntarla con su báculo.

-Soy yo, Kagome –

-¿Kagome? ¿La sacerdotisa que acompañada al inepto de Inuyasha? –

No le agradaba escuchar ese nombre

-Sí –

-Pero…estás completamente diferente… ¿Por qué no estas con ese mitad perro? – Jaken dejó de apuntarla.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…ahora déjame ayudar a Rin –

-¡Ja! ¿Qué podrías hacer tú, si yo no he podido hacer nada y el señor Sesshomaru ha ido en busca de ayuda? – La sacerdotisa se puso de rodillas junto a la niña que respiraba agitadamente.

Con sus manos recorrió el aura débil de la niña, y una luz lila comenzó a salir de la pequeña Rin, quien comenzaba a respirar con más calma. Sin embargo la niña tenía fuertes heridas interiores, sólo las exteriores estaban siendo aliviadas y Kagome se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué le sucedió? – Preguntó con preocupación.

-No es de tu importancia –

-¡Jaken responde! – Dijo seria. Pero el demonio sapo no respondió al ver llegar a su amo Sesshomaru sin la ayuda prometida. Ya que era más que obvio que no tenía muchos contactos con las habilidades de sanar.

-¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Cómo ha atravesado tu barrera? – Habló como siempre con su voz de hielo.

-Esa es Kagome, la del grupo de Inuyasha…no sé como atravesó la barrera amo – Dijo cabizbajo.

-Era una barrera bastante débil, sí querías protegerlos, debiste haber dejado una barrera tú Sesshomaru. ¿Cómo le pasó esto a Rin? Y háganme el favor de responder, sino, no podré ayudarla –

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, más Jaken sí.

-En una pelea entre el amo y un demonio serpiente, este le lanzó un conjuro a Rin, que comenzó a sangrar por la boca. El monstruo dijo que moriría en cuestión de horas, ya que dejaría de latir –

Kagome aún así no comprendía que tipo de herida interior tenía la niña. Hasta que supo, el monstruo le había rasgado el corazón a la niña, si ese vital órgano seguía sin ser curado, dejaría de latir y Rin moriría.

Medito un poco sobre que podría hacer. Se acercó a la niña y puso sus manos en el pecho de ella, a la altura del corazón y transfirió toda su energía a Rin.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Jaken intrigado.

-Mi energía espiritual dentro reconstruiría el corazón de Rin. La energía puede transformarse en algo material, de acuerdo a la experiencia de la sacerdotisa o el monje y a los poderes que este tenga –

Kagome cada vez se debilitaba más, y aún faltaba mucho por hacer.

Se concentró aún más y la luz lila se tornó rosa, Kagome se debilitaba más y más, al punto de que sus ojos se cerraban, hasta que los de la niña abrieron…

La sacerdotisa cayó desmayada…y sólo vio como la pequeña Rin la observaba preocupada.

* * *

Despertó y aún era de noche. Se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada sobre Ah-Un, el monstruo que acompañaba siempre a Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó la muchacha que se ponía de pie, sintiéndose igualmente débil.

-¡Señorita Kagome! – Dijo la pequeña Rin que iba corriendo hacia ella y la abrazaba.

-¡Rin! – Respondió feliz ante la energía de la pequeña – Me alegro de que estés mejor –

-Muchas gracias señorita – Rin sonrió felizmente mientras continuaba abrazándola.

-¿Dime pequeña, dónde está Sesshomaru? –

-Señor Sesshomaru – Corrigió Jaken – No te refieras como "SESSHOMARU" al Amo Bonito, y a ti no te interesa dónde él esté – Sin embargo es fue en vano, ya que Kagome fácilmente pudo sentir su aura demoníaca y dar con él.

-Sesshomaru – El aludido que se encontraba cerca de un lago miraba la misteriosa luna con aquella fría expresión típica de él.

-¿Rin está mejor no es así? – Dijo sin cambiar el tono de voz de hielo.

-Sí, está completamente fuera de peligro, pero debe descansar a lo menos cuatro días…sus heridas podrían abrirse – Kagome se paró junto a él, pero a cierta distancia y dirigió la mirada hacia dónde el demonio la tenía fija – Es una noche hermosa…y la luna le hace juego ¿No? – Sesshomaru no respondió. – El silencio otorga – La muchacha sonrió – Cuida a Rin y no la expongas como lo acabas de hacer…recuerda que es humana, y más aún, es una niña… - Al no tener respuesta la muchacha se dio media vuelta – Adiós, espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos no sea porque Rin está al borde de la muerte - La sacerdotisa comenzó a caminar rumbo a una nueva aldea que necesitara de su ayuda –

-Mujer… - Dijo interrumpiendo su recién caminar.

-Mi nombre es Kagome, soy la sacerdotisa Kagome – Espetó seriamente, si el exigía respeto para con su presencia, ella haría lo mismo. No era menos por ser una humana, y eso él lo tendría que comprender tarde o temprano.

Ella no se dio vuelta para mirarlo, pero sí se detuvo para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

-Yo no sé como cuidar de Rin. Jaken tampoco…debes quedarte hasta que se recupere –

-¿Es una orden o una petición? – Continuó con su frío tono – Si es lo primero, olvídalo, yo no soy tu sirvienta, si es lo segundo, pídelo como es debido – Kagome se dio media vuelta y lo miró a los ojos con expresión seria.

Sin embargo el demonio no respondió.

-No todos caerán a tus pies ante lo que digas…debes aprender que no todo el mundo es tu esclavo – La mujer retomó su camino. Pero Sesshomaru en un abrir de ojos estaba delante de ella.

-Yo no pido favores, yo sólo doy órdenes – Dijo amenazante.

-Yo hago favores, no sigo órdenes – Respondió con el mismo tono y aún más.

Ante aquella forma de hablar de la mujer, el Youkai no pudo evitar sentir cierta emoción.

Emoción que le hizo desenfundar su espada…pero al mismo tiempo Kagome ya lo estaba apuntando con una de sus flechas.

-No quiero hacer de esto una pelea Sesshomaru – Continuó con su fría expresión la sacerdotisa – Si quieres que cuide de Rin mientras se recupera, pídelo como es debido, sino, no lo haré –

El Youkai guardó su espada, pero Kagome lo seguía apuntando.

-Rin…necesita tu ayuda – La miró fijamente – Hazme el favor de dársela –

Cómo si jamás hubiese hablado con seriedad, Kagome sonrió como si de un ángel se tratase y guardó la flecha amenazadora.

-No costaba tanto ¿Ves? – Caminó rumbo al campamento donde Rin se encontraba dejando a un Sesshomaru algo irritado por el comportamiento de la chica.

* * *

Hola! He aqui el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustadooo :) Aqui solo se muestra el encuentro de Sesshomaru y Kagome, como ven, ahora pasaran cuatro días juntos :O

**AZUL D CULLEN**: Arigato por ser quien dejo su primer review :D espero que sigas leyendo

**tessa-chan23**: jejeje sii, que forma de empezar un fic no? Te gusto el capitulo?

**Hachiko Suu**: Hachi-chan! Muchas gracias por tu review :D

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay**: Apareció Sesshomaruuuu! Pero que no te de tristeza, es una mujer fuerte :D

**Tomoyo Chidori**: Muchas gracias por ese comentario *0*. Espero que te haya gustado el capi ;)

**goshi**: Arigato :D igualmente, una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo ^^ Muchas gracias :D espero nos leamos en el proximo capi :D

A todas ustedes infinitas gracias :D Les deseo a todas un feliz año nuevo! que este 2011 venga lleno de cosas buenas para ustedes. Éxito en todo!

_**Hika-Chan!**_


End file.
